The Vizard Training of Ryun Toshiro
Vizard Training After their fight, Seireitou told Ryun to meet him at the abandoned warehouse at downtown Karakura. Ryun walked in with his sword sheathed. "Yo Sei!" As Ryun entered, a group of about 9 or 10 people stood on opposite pillars with Seireitou being in the middle. "Welcome, Ryun" "So, what kind of training are you gonna have me do?" Ryun asked putting on a more serious facial expression. Seireitou instantly flashed infront of Ryun and held out his hand right in his face. "Hold on, first, you do realize that by accepting our training, you would be openly defying the Gotei 13, right?" he asked Ryun looked down, then nodded, "Yes...yes I do...but to protect my friends, my family. It's worth it." Seireitou's eyes narrowed, feeling similar feelings as him as then Hiyori blurted out. "Oh come on, this guy is even worse then that damned Kurosaki idiot, there's no way he can learn to control his hollow!" Ryun gritted his teeth, "Watch it..blondy" Ryun said through clenched teeth. Hiyori smirked, "If you think your so tough, then lets test you out, that okay with you, Kuchiki-sama?" asked Hiyori. Seireitou hesitated, "Very well, just take it easy, okay" he warned Hiyori jumped down, "Okay, lets see what you've got, Seireitei dog" Ryun flashed behind Hiyori punching her in the face. He then attempted to cut her with his zanpakuto. Testing Him Out: Ryun vs Hiyori Hiyori regained her composure and landed on her feet, unharmed. "Bastard..." she muttered as she drew her zanpakuto and smiled, "Can you even use a Hollow Mask yet?" Ryun dropped into a defensive stance, "It has always appeared on me whenever I was in danger. But only briefly." Ryun then charged in again and slammed his blade into hers. Hiyori laughed, "You loser, you arent even at a point where you can summon it?" she asked as she brought her hand to her face, summoning a Hollow Mask to her face as her eyes became blueish yellow, however, not as evil as Seireitou's. She charged from different directions, slamming Ryun's into a wall. Ryun's eyes were already beginning to change color. He rushed in once more, clashing blades with the Hollow Hiyori. "Darn it!!" "Whats wrong, Shinigami, your just scared, YOUR SCARED OF USING YOUR HOLLOW!!" she yelled as she slashing with even more force, casuing a crack on Ryun's blade, throwing him at the ground with great force. At this point the mask formed on his face and he plowed towards her. He grabbed her by her hair, swung her around and threw her through three pillars. "Grr.." she muttered as she ran back at her with great force. "AHHEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" it screamed meeting her blow for blow then, grabbing her by her neck, he began to choke her. The mask on her face crumbled as death aproached her. Instantly, Seireitou stood on top of Ryun, his blade gently touched Ryun's mask as it shattered. Seireitou then faced Hiyori, "Is that enough of an example?" he asked as Hiyori meerly grabbed her neck in pain and shock. Ryun tried to regain composure, "Wha...what do I do now..Sei?" "Now.... you must confront your inner hollow" he said as he left with the group into a underground room, gesturing Ryun to follow him. The Inner Battle Ryun followed Seireitou as he was told, "Where are we going?" he asked out loud. The group looked at him with sneered remarks as Seireitou meely faced the path ahead but then spoke, "We are going to a special training zone so your training doesnt involve the human world" he stated. Ryun nodded and continued to follow Seireitou as they approached the training room. Inside, a barren wasteland full of rocks and dust, and sand in many places. Seireitou then faced Hachi and asked him to place a triple-layered barrier around the warehouse and another one in here, around Ryun. Seireitou then faced Ryun and used Bakudou: Six Pllars he said as 6 large pillars tackled Ryun to the ground as Hachi set up the barrier. Ryun passed out from the force of the pillars crashing into him. There stood Ryun, inside his world, large black mountains, all turned on their side. Across from him, stood the Hollow Ryun. "Yo, its been a while huh?", said the Hollow. "Whats up, don't you look all mad." joked the hollow. "Where's Niiromusha?" asked Ryun with anger. The Hollow gave a "Hmph" while Ryun said "Why you..." angrily, grabbing his sword. "I don't know what you mean... when you say Niiromusha, do you mean yours, or mine!?" said the Hollow as he drew his Niiromusha. Ryun looked angry, as he thought, "Another Niiromusha?". "You asked where he is, right? I'll tell you! I am... Niiromusha!!" he said clashing his blade with Ryun's blade. Ryun said, "Darn it, what have you done?!". "Do i have to keep repeating it?! Im Niiromusha!" the Hollow said as he knocked Ryun away and Ryun crashed into one of the mountains. "Ryun, I don't know if you know this or not, but Niiromusha and I have always been the same. Both he and I are your power.... and I was a part of him", said the Hollow. "We all share the same body, and whenever the "dominant" person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominated by life, one is flesh. When one is dominated by death, one is bones. Its the same reasoning, my power expanded and so the ruling power went to me, and this way, he became a part of me. The more you use your Bankai power, the easier it is for me to control your soul." said the Hollow. "I see... So if I kill you, that means his power will return to me?" asked Ryun as he got up. "You? Kill me? HA!" laughed the Hollow. "You think so?" said Ryun as he cracked the ground with his foot and brought forth his blade and put his other arm on the sword holding arm. "Why don't you decide that after you see this!" said Ryun yelling. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm telling you that its impossible!" yelled the Hollow as he put his blade the same way Ryun did, while Ryun looked surprised. Both stood facing each-other, the hollow smiling, and Ryun sweated as they both yelled "BAN-KAI!!" The smoke soon cleared, and both stood there with Bankai activated, the Hollow smiling. The two flashed towards each-other and clashed. "Darn you, I didn't know hollows could use Bankai!!" screamed Ryun angrily. "Isn't it obvious? I learned it from you!" said the Hollow as their powers collided and they appeared on opposite sides. They clashed once more, and energy leaked out, and Ryun kneed down slightly panting. "Don't be so uptight! Let's have some real fun!" joked the Hollow. "Shut up" said Ryun panting. The hollow charged at him and they clashed once more. Ryun threw him off, but he seemed to not care, just laughing at his attempt. "I told you, I'm not losing my concentration!" said Ryun as he used a Dark Atsugai on the Hollow. The hollow smiled and deflected the blast effortlessly with one hand. "With just one hand...!" gasped Ryun, shocked. The hollow charged at him once more and clashed with him, then the hollow put his hand on his blade and said, "Atsugai!" as the blast damaged Ryun badly. Blood appeared on the Hollow's blade, Ryun's blood. "I told you before, your weak, Ryun. Did you forget? The one who first used Dark Atsugai in Bankai was me. You simply watched my fight and tried to imitate me. It just shows how pathetic you are.... Ryun." said the Hollow. The Inner Fight is Won Back in the real world, Ryun's body stood on its own, half of it covered in hollow body pieces. Seireitou faced Lisa, "Alright, you go in first" he said as Lisa nodded and entered the barrier. Lisa then faced the hollowfied Ryun, "Im Lisa, of the Vizards" she said, unsheathing her blade and pointed it at the Hollow Ryun. The hollow Ryun charged at her clashing blades with her. "Meanwhile" Ryun remembered what Kakashi told him about never allowing yourself to lose your blade and then thought to himself. "To not... hand over your sword. Sword...." thought Ryun as he grabbed his blade. Ryun blood quickly took over the white blade and the hollow was pushed back. "I'll never... let you.... have.... my blade!" as he thrust the blade forward. His eyes glowed a fierce blue, and spun the sword like the Hollow did previously and grabbed the hilt. The Hollow looked surprised at what happened as Ryun charged with his blade and stabbed right through the hollow's gut. Blood exploded out of the hollow's backside as it said, "Shoot... Looks like you still had it left in you, too. That instinct that seeks battle." said the Hollow as it began disappearing. "Guess it can't be helped since you did defeat me. For the meantime, I'll acknowledge you as the ruling body. But don't forget that either one of us can become the king. If you give me the slightest chance, I'll take over!" said the Hollow smiling. Ryun looked merely with a serious expression, as the Hollow grabbed his blade's edge and said, "Oh, and here's a warning. If you really want to control my power, do your best not to die before the next time I show my face!" it said as it glowed a bright blue and disappeared. Meanwhile, Shinji was fighting this time with the Hollow Ryun as it began to scream as its body was shining brightly. "Hachi, get Shinji out of there!" yelled Seireitou as Hachi made some handsigns and got Shinji out as the hollow Ryun exploded with energy. As the smoke cleared, Ryun stood with his hollow mask on as he fell down, the hollow mask flying off as she fell headfirst onto the ground. Seireitou walked over, "So, how ya feeling?" "Heh heh...never better." Ryun said passing out. Seireitou then looked over to the mask that fell off of him. "Interesting...." Ryun laughed weakly and muttered, "Thank..you..." to Seireitou before passing out. "No prob..... Shini..... Ryun" Seireitou said smiling Back | Next Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction